Not so Different, maybe?
by Saphireblu987
Summary: They can't help me. I'm a monster. But..I like what I do.


**Hey Guys! This idea has been eating away at me forEVER! =] Uhhm You all might know my other story 'Finding my Place' I promise I am working on it. It's just that my beta is realllly busy. So I will try to do this one by myself and just use spell check and hopefully everything will come out ok. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any songs,characters or vehicles used in this story. Even thought I really do wish I did. =[**

**On to the story!**

_Streets of Tranquility_

I panted hard as I ran from the two men pursuing me. I could hear their feet pounding after me, their breaths coming out in hard puffs in an effort to reach me faster.

"Ahh come on!" One of them called to me.

"We just wanna play." The other taunted.

I just ran as fast as my small legs could take me. I turned the corner and saw an opening and ran to it as fast as I could go. Soon after turning into the alley, I realized that it became just a wall at the end. As I came to the end, one of the men let out a triumph chuckle.

"I knew we would get ya at some point." He stood breathing deeply. The other man just stood there hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Oh really now." It wasn't a question. I was making a statement.

"Yeah. We uhh, we got you." He looked a little uncertain which was fine with me. I almost felt pity for the guy. He really thinks that he and his stupid little friend have me. I should give him a little slack huh?

"Stay away from me." I at least _tried_ to sound a little scared as I backed up against the wall. I let him advance forward a little as his friend came from the other side and tried to flank me.

"Oh no. I am so scared." I stated in a bored tone. The men stopped and looked at each other, puzzled. Letting out a deep sounding chuckle, I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"You all are just the same aren't you?" I said while uncrossing my arms and acted like I was digging through my purse. "Thinking all women are the same and we all will run and be afraid of you" I continued. "That ends now mother fuckers." I quickly struck my arm out in what would be a punching fist but kept it there. I loved watching their reactions.

"What are you doing you little bitch?" The bigger one asked. "What are you going to do? Have little knives come out ya hand or something?"

"Heh. Knives. Good one Rick". The smaller one laughed.

I was just standing there, trying to keep a serious look on my face as I watched these two idiots try to convince each other that they were tough. I just couldn't take it anymore, the giddy feeling of what was about to come, overpower me. Letting loose a grin that would put the Joker to shame, I let loose a snarl.

"No. Better!" What happened next had the two men stopped cold in their tracks.

The sound of clicking and whirring soon filled the air and the two men watched in frozen horror as my arm rearranged itself into a cannon of some sort. The two immediately started screaming and turned to run. Lucky for them, I didn't know how to shoot it. I just knew how to bring it out.

This had become a regular routine for me. Let myself get chased by some buffoons, scare them away, and get on with my life. I realized that doing this so much would draw unwanted attention but I am always careful. I willed the cannon thing to go away which it did and I started for home.

I finally reached my apartment and went in, fed my dog, and went to sleep.

_Diego Garcia:_

"Optimus, Sir, I came across another report of a girl exhibiting strange behavior, as in arms turning into cannons and what not." A soldier reported to the huge being in front of him.

A deep, rumbling voice answered. "Where was the last report?"

"Tranquility." The young soldier replied.

Optimus Prime stood pondering about these strange occurrences that were happening. Optimus knew he had to call his men into a meeting.

". Arrange a meeting time for my men and Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps tomorrow." He commanded in a tone only Optimus could do.

"Right away sir." The young man hastily replied before rushing off to complete the order.

Optimus remained, thinking deeply. _These reports truly are strange. This girl doesn't appear to be a pretender, but in other parts of the city there were numerous reports of the same thing. All having to deal with men in attempted muggings. We will have to see what to do when we have that meeting tomorrow._

Back in Tranquility:

I woke up feeling sore and exhausted. My 23 year old body felt like an 84 year old body. I slowly got up and padded into the kitchen. "Zombie!" I called out to my Yorkshire terrier. Soon my kitchen was filled with the sound of playful yipping and the pitter pattering of little paws. I felt my soreness ebb away with each little lick and nip I got from my little Zombie. Yorkie's are very cuddly creatures. I finally stopped playing with her ,fed her, got dressed, grabbed my iPod and choosing Airplanes by B.O.B. , I headed to work.

The walk to work was quite un-eventful with the exception of almost getting hit by car. Waitressing is something that no one should have to do. Dealing with incredibly bitchy customers is not really my cup of tea. But hey, it gets the bills paid right? I finished my shift at 11:30 and popped my ear buds in and set the song to Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson and headed home.

I soon noticed a tall figure following me. I saw an opening and just my luck, it was an alley that lead to nowhere. I walked straight up to the wall and just stared straight ahead without moving. I could hear the person approaching slowly.

"Turn around slowly and put your hands up." The voice didn't sound masculine but wasn't feminine. "I have you now." Unbeknownst to him, I smirked my little smirk and turned around and raised my arm,

"No. I have _you_" I smiled widely as the familiar sounds of clicking and whirring.

Soon a scream of terror echoed through the alley.

I smiled.


End file.
